The party of the year
by pinkprincessmln
Summary: Jim's party is not quite what it should be. theres a little bit of every paring in her, from ryan and kell to pam and karen or at least there will be ]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This is turning in to quite a story; I have a lot of good ideas so please r&r! Also, talking heads are mixed in, the names are itliaziced and there will be lines in the script that will set them apart, so yeah that's what those are all about.

**Disclaimer: **Yeah, I own the office- IN MY DREAMS! Please don't sue

--------------------------------

-+-

_Jim: _So yeah, I'm having a party tonight. I wanted to invite all the cool people in the office. I figured it would be nice to reconnect with all my Scranton buddies. The planning was going great, but then Dwight 'accidentally' told Michael and then I had to invite him, I mean he is my boss.

-+-

_Dwight: _Yes, I did tell Michael about Jim's party, as his number three, I feel it is important to keep him informed of the office's gossip. What he does with that information is completely up to him

-+-

_Andy: _No, I didn't tell Michael about Jim's party, as Michael's number three, I feel it is important to protect his feelings and if he isn't invited to a party, I'm not going to tell him about said party, that is not very helpful, is it?

-+-

_Michael: _Yes, I am coming to Jim's party tonight and as soon as I got my invite I called up Miss Jan Levenson. Ummm, she said she'd love to come, and not only that but she's coming over a whole hour early, giving us plenty of time to…

-+-

_Pam: _When Jan shows up, I have a few things to ask her…

-+-

Dwight approaches Jim at 8:01 A.M. Jim notices the time because it is way to early to be dealing with Dwight.

"Question: Will there be a vegetarian option at your party tonight? Ang- I mean my significant other- wishes to know."

"Yes," Jim says, giving his signature smile to the camera, "be sure to tell Angela there will be tofu."

"Jim! I am not dating Angela, how dare you say such a thing!" Dwight then rushes to his desk, picks up his phone, hangs it up immediately and informs Jim that his significant other shall not be attending. Jim just rolls his eyes and heads toward the break room, because it is way to early to be dealing with Dwight. Coincidently him and Karen get there at the same time.

"Hey," he says, fighting the urge to give her a hug right then and there, he wants to, but these cameras are watching their every move.

"Hey," she replies, just as evenly, she fights the surge of sadness that comes when he doesn't hug her; he is 'camera Jim' right now after all. "This party has got me thinking, I have yet to visit casa de Jim."

Jim blushes because he immediately tries to suppress the thought of the time Pam had visited him. He loves and hates that the memory comes rushing back to him and he loves and hates the way he remembers every single moment of that time.

-+-

_Karen: _Do I think its weird that I haven't been to Jim's apartment yet? Ummm, not really, I mean he has a roommate; maybe he's like grossly disfigured or something….

-+-

_Jim: _Why hasn't Karen been over yet? We'll it's just because the last girl who was there, she kinda left a mark, and I'll leave it at that.

-+-

Jim pulls out of his train of thoughts and tells Karen that if she comes over early he'll give her the grand tour of casa de Jim. He smiles at her as she leaves, still desperately trying to forget the time he gave Pam the 'grand tour'. Karen smiles as she leaves, saying it sounds great and Jim gets butterflies in his stomach, he remembers the last time Pam made him feel that way, in fact it had happened about five minutes ago.

Jim is leaning over the coffee pot, thinking about his shitty problem of living two girls when little Miss Sunshine herself, Kelly, walks in.

"Hey Jim!"

"Hey," Jim says, not quite returning from his own thoughts, "What's up Kelly??

"Well Jim, I was wondering what um, what color your always are?"

-+-

_Jim: _Yep, I'm back at my old place with Mark, Only thing is Mark's girlfriend wants to be an interior designer so she went and painted every room in the house a different color. They're all pretty random and I don't know them all. But she did paint the living room ocean blue, and it looks better now, I like it.

-+-

"They are ocean blue, um… Do I want to know why you're asking?"

"Well, I couldn't deiced wither to wear blue or pink tonight, but I don't want to blend, so I'll wear pink! Thanks Jim!" She hugs him and leaves and Ryan suspiciously comes out of the bathroom as soon as the break room door shuts.

"Hey Ryan, did you get all that?"

"Yep," Ryan shrugs, he isn't really in the mood to talk about Kelly with Jim right now. "So I guess I'll see you at seven?" He grabs his cheese stick and takes it to his desk.

-+-

_Ryan: _Sometimes I like to eat my cheese stick at my desk, that way there's less interaction I have to have with the world. O but every once in a while Dwight will lecture me about how 99 of my snack isn't real, but it's worth it.

-+-

"Bye Ryan." Jim mumbles as Ryan races out of the room.

He heads towards his desk and the minute he sits down his phone rings. Recognizing the number he fights with himself before picking it up.

"Hey Big Tuna, I have a problem."

"What?" Jim can't believe he is asking he knows what the answer will be.

"I don't have a date for tonight."

"Well, Pam will be there, bring your banjo and see what happens."

"Def. see ya at 7:00 Big Tuna, over and out."

Jim chuckles as he saunters over to reception.

-+-

_Jim: _Why didn't I tell Pam about Andy? Well I think some things are better left surprises.

-+-

"Hey Halpert," she smiles and his heart does that familiar flip-flop thing he keeps trying to ignore.

"Hey Beesley." He smiles at her and she is desperately trying not to let the butterflies in her stomach show up in her face. "You brining anyone tonight?"

It is the 1st time he hasn't tried to beat around the bush when it comes to her love life, and it takes them both aback. The way that he asks and doesn't care about the answer makes it that much more apparent how much things have changed between them.

Of course I'm not, Pam thinks to herself, I still love you after all. But she can't tell him that.

"Nope," she replies, "I'm going stag."

"Well Miss Beesley, I'll see you there."

A few amazingly boring hours later, in which Jim plays 15 games of solitaire and makes 3 sales calls, Phyllis comes up to him.

"Hey Jim, is it okay if I invite Bob Vance tonight?"

"Sure Phyllis," Jim smiles, "tell Bob Vance of Vance refrigeration, I'll see him there." Phyllis smiles and goes back to her seat.

Jim meanders toward the break room trying to do any thing he can to make the time till lunch, 57 minutes, pass. Toby is standing there, getting some coffee.

"Hey Toby, are you coming tonight?"

"O yeah, Sasha's going to her 1st slumber party tonight, so I can make it. Is umm…. Pam coming?" Toby prays that his intentions aren't too obvious and Jim doesn't seem to notice.

"Yep Toby, every one is coming. I've got to go, here comes Michael and this is my 3rd break of the day. Talk to you later."

"Bye Jim." Michael than gives Jim a high five and walks into the break room to lecture Toby about how getting coffee is not an efficient use of his time.


	2. Chapter 2

Lets get the party started!

-+-

_Angela: _No, I do not want to go to Jim's 'party' tonight. There is sure to be large amounts of alcohol and non-appropriate attire. And although I heard from a special someone there will be tofu, I still do not wish to attend.

-+-

_Dwight: _I need to go to Jim's party tonight, it is part of my duty. Fact: I am Michael's number three, in charge of his well-being. Fact: Michael will be at this party tonight, and so will his well-being, which will of course will need taking care of.

-+-

Dwight and Angela are having another one of their conversations, where they stand on opposite ends of the room and talk to the walls.

"Monkey, I have to go, I know we have talked long and hard about it, and I know how you feel, but it is my duty to protect Michael."

"I know it's your job and I respect that, so I suppose that I shall have to accompany you to this party."

"Thank you very much for understanding Angela."

"You're very welcome Dwight." They both turn and walk out of the break room.

------------------------

Jim's hands are clammy it is 5:55, and Karen is the 1st girl to be at his house since Pam Beesley, and although Pam hadn't been there alone or anything, and she certainly hadn't been his girl friend, they way there 'relationship' ended felt very much like a bad omen to him. Luckily, the cameras aren't coming till 7:00, so that gives him and Karen a whole hour alone together. Which was good- or bad- depending on your outlook.

-+-

_Jim: _Am I nervous about Karen coming over? Ummm… I mean not really, she's my girlfriend; I should be able to share everything with her. Right??

-+-

Karen looks good and she knows it, she has on her favorite jeans and a light pink top that isn't Angela prude, but not hooker low when it comes to the neckline. She takes a deep breath and knocks on the door.

Jim answers almost immediately and he looks hot, sweaters suit him, and this one, lime green, makes him look absolutely amazing. They share a quick kiss and both feel those butterflies, only difference is Karen's never felt them before and Jim feels guilty for feeling this way.

"Hey babe," she says in her sultry voice. She knows Jim loves it, because he doesn't say anything, he just takes her hand and leads her inside.

"So," Jim is back in his witty comic stage. He thinks it's better to joke about everything instead of getting all-serious and stuff. "Welcome to my humble abode." He smiles at her and she remembers why she loves him. "I guess you'll wanna see the place, but please, no flash photography."

Suddenly the kitchen timer goes off, and Jim remembers he has a take and bake pizza in the oven, he is about to throw a party after all. He's sitting on the couch when Karen comes back in.

"Why haven't I been her before?" She starts out jokingly, but Jim can tell she is annoyed.

"Well," he's debating about how much to tell her. Should he confess about Pam or just be satisfactorily vague? He decides to go with the latter.

"The last girl I brought here, she kinda, well I just thought that what happened to the two of us was kind of a bad omen."

"What? Jim Halpert," Karen's annoyance is growing more and more evident. "You can't honestly expect me to believe that. What's the story?"

She broke my heart, which is what Jim wants to, almost needs to, say.

"Umm… there isn't one, I just wasn't ready." Karen makes a concise choice to move on, if he doesn't want to tell her, she's not going to ask.

"Whatever Jim, either way I like the place."

"O yeah," Jim is almost non-responsive and that makes Karen pissed. "Mark's girlfriend redid it for her like interior design school final or whatever. It looked different when I left for Stamford."

"You mean when you left to find me?" She smiles coyly and he pulls her closer, hoping that the feeling of his lips against hers will make him forget about Pam, and as he pushes his lips on top of her with the kind of ferocity he knows she loves, his plan works.

They spend the next ½ hour getting ready, which would have taken Jim 5 minutes, but the way Karen keeps looking at him makes him want to fool around with her, and so he does.

Before he knows it people are here and Karen's gone off mingling. Jim can't decide which Karen he likes better, camera Karen or off-camera Karen. Yet some where in the pit of his stomach he gets the feeling he might not have to wait long to find out.


End file.
